


...Will This Be On The Quiz?

by PikofthePok



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Epithet Switched, Gen, and giovanni Cheers Them On, everyone adopts giovanni, i see your "this couldnt be canon" and raise you "i do what i want. found family.", mera is a Show Off!, molly gives An Attempt!, percy Tries Her Best!, swap au, they all live together!!! they have a house!!, whats a little sparring between friends? between gamers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikofthePok/pseuds/PikofthePok
Summary: After being stuck inside for days on end, Molly decides to take the youngest of the group outside to burn off some energy. Might as well try to teach them some fighting techniques, right? But between a teenager who'd be perfectly content to read all day and a kid who just wanted to do jump kicks, it's a bit... difficult to stay on track.
Relationships: Molly Blyndeff & Mera Salamin, Molly Blyndeff & Percival "Percy" King
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	...Will This Be On The Quiz?

**Author's Note:**

> whoops another swap fic! i just think theyre neat!! once again, epithet switched is by tumblr user spliinkles!! also lightly inspired by the scripts from epitheterasedgen! go check them out if you haven't already! :D

“All right, hit me.”

It was the first nice day in a week. It’d been storming for _far_ longer than anyone anticipated, so the break in the downpour was a very welcome occurrence. After all, that many people staying inside for that long… well, they had some energy to burn. And what better way to get it all out than some friendly sparring?

“Molly, are you sure this is a good idea? I am perfectly capable of defending myself with my sword, after all.” Percy said, holding her fists out in front of her with uncertainty. Molly stood a few steps away, holding a defensive stance. They’d gathered outside in the backyard, the grass still damp and soft from the previous night’s rain. Giovanni had insisted on joining them, intent on learning some _cool fighting moves_. Well, he had the spirit. The two girls circled each other slowly, eyes locked on each other.

“It’s fine. Besides, you’ve gotta be ready for anything. What if you’re disarmed?” Molly said. “Don’t worry. You won’t hurt me. Just try it.” Percy raised an eyebrow. 

“All right…” She bent down carefully, looking over Molly’s stance… and charged. 

She ran forward swiftly, pulling back a fist. She threw out a punch, aiming for the shoulder-- but her arm was quickly parried by a quick movement from Molly, glancing off to the side harmlessly. Molly smiled.

“Not bad! A little less telegraphing to your moves, lil bit more confidence… we could be getting somewhere!” Molly said. Percy blinked, genuinely surprised. “But…” She pushed Percy’s fist away, shifting stance and kicking out a foot-- catching the other’s legs and swiping them out from under her. Percy let out a surprised yelp as she lost balance, crashing to the ground unceremoniously. Molly stood up a bit straighter.

“You have to take _everything_ into account when you’re in a fight. Not just your hands.” She said, crossing her arms. Behind her, Giovanni began clapping. Percy let out a groan, rolling onto her back with an irritated expression. 

“Was that _really_ necessary?” She said flatly. Molly averted her eyes, a little bit embarrassed.

“Ah… Nope. But you learned something, didn’t you?” She replied. Percy rolled her eyes, starting to scramble to her feet before Molly held out a hand. There was a short pause, then… she took it, dusting herself off as she stood up.

“What’s going on out here?” 

The girls looked up as a new voice spoke up. Evidently, the sound of their scuffle had made its way to the house, and Mera had decided to come over to investigate. “So, did you two get into an argument again or what?” She said, crossing her arms. “You could’ve _asked me_ to officiate.”

“Uh. No.” Molly said, tilting her head. “I’m just teaching the cubs to fight. They’ve gotta learn eventually.” As she said this, Mera’s eyes lit up.

“Oh really, now?” She said, her posture shifting from _Feigning Disinterest_ to _Genuinely Intrigued._ “How ‘bout I lend a hand?” Molly looked at her with disbelief.

“Erm-- are… are you sure? That seems a little…” She frowned. “...Dangerous? All things considered” Mera rolled her eyes.

“What, you think I can’t hold my own in a fight?” She chuckled. “Trust me. I’ll be _more than fine._ I’m not _that_ easy to break.” She held up her hands in front of her, solidly wrapped in bandages. Molly looked between Mera and her heavily bandaged hands, unsure. Percy, curious, stepped away from the two, taking a seat beside Giovanni. 

“I mean… if you’re sure…?” Molly said, getting into a fighting stance. “Just let me know if it gets to be too much.” Mera grinned, a glint in her eyes.

“Sure, sure.” She responded. “...Say, why don’t _you_ take the first move? Show them a little something about good offense.”

“Um… All right, sure.” Molly said nervously. The two locked eyes for a long moment, anticipating. Looking for an opening. Giovanni shifted from side to side, grinning widely with excitement. Percy raised an eyebrow, but remained silent, a hand on her chin. And then... Molly charged.

She lunged forward, sending out a tentative punch to her left. Just as quickly, though, Mera shifted out of the way, turning her body to take up less space. Her hands remained steadily in front of her. Molly blinked in surprise. Her eyes narrowed, re-assessing the situation. She tried again, more confidently, lashing out again. This time however, Mera caught her arm as it came towards her. She grinned.

“Nice try.” Mera said smugly. Molly blinked, confused.

“Wh--” But before she could finish the thought, Mera _dropped,_ using the momentum from the other’s punch to lift them over her head, flipping them over with a well-practiced roll. Molly yelped, obviously not seeing this move coming, and landed on the ground with a solid _thud._ There was a long period of silence as Mera flipped back onto her feet, unwinded. And then…

“OoooooOOOOOHHHHH!!!” Giovanni yelled, hopping to his feet with raucous cheering. Mera turned on her heels, giving an exaggerated bow to the “audience” with a pleasant smile. Percy hummed thoughtfully.

“I must say, that was genuinely impressive. Using your opponent’s size against them…” She mused as Molly pushed her way onto her feet. 

“Yep! When you’ve gotta deal with stuff like I do, you learn a thing or two.” Mera said, flicking her hair out of her face. “There’s your lesson for the day. Underestimate no one.” 

“Okay, okay, very impressive.” Molly said, crossing her arms. “Wanna give that another go?” Mera paused.

“I'd _love_ to, but no. If I’m in combat for too long, I might start taking passive damage.” She chuckled a bit nervously.

“What?”

“ _Oh, hey, I think I hear Sir Indus calling me!_ ” Mera said quickly, and she began trotting back to the house, turning to give the three a wave. “Let me know if you need a referee when there’s a _real_ fight!” Molly looked after her confusedly as Giovanni and Percy waved back pleasantly. 

“All right, Sparky, you wanna try again?” Molly asked, turning her attention back to them. Percy frowned.

"That is not my name." Percy said, matter-of-factly. “I think I would be much better suited to observing rather than acting.” Molly shrugged. “All right, suit yourself. Hotshot?” Giovanni perked up.

“ _Can you throw me!?_ ” He said, bouncing excitedly on his toes. Molly laughed.

“All right, one more time. C’mere.”


End file.
